


It's not always great to survive.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Guilt, Murder, Nightmares, Other, Survivor Guilt, Ten Little Roosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan experiences some guilt after the events of Ten Little Roosters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not always great to survive.

_And then there was one..._

 

Ryan shot awake, bathed in a cold sweat. He struggled to calm his breathing as he ran a shaking hand through his hair. He was boiling hot but was still shivering. __

_I killed her I killed her I killed her._

_It was in self defense it was fine_

_She died I killed her I'm a murderer._

 

You rolled over and rubbed your eyes as you woke up to the sound of hurried breathing. You opened your eyes and sat up, seeing Ryan with his head in his hands. You could see his back shaking as he breathed heavily. You put an arm round him and let his head rest in the crook of your neck.

"Another nightmare?" You asked, rubbing his back.

"Yeah." He mumbled, leaning back a little. You grabbed your glass of water off the nightstand and lifted it to his lips, encouraging him to drink a little. He did, and you laid him back down so he was cuddled into you. You pulled the duvet over him and you and kissed his neck and you felt his breathing calm down and his body stop shaking. You started breathing in sync with him, talking softly in his ear.

"You did the right thing you know. If you hadn't acted in self defence you wouldn't be here now. It's not like she was the best, most perfect person in the world. In my opinion she deserved to die..."

"She still had a life though. Family, friends, I took her away from them. I'm just as bad as her..."

"Shh..." You said, trying to calm him before he started panicking again. He turned around to face you and you stroked his hair, pressing your forehead against his. "It's okay. You can go to sleep. It's fine. I'm here." He closed his eyes and you heard his breathing turn into soft snores as you felt yourself drift into unconsciousness.

 


End file.
